Love
by Ranka
Summary: Ok...this is supposed to be Hakkai/ Yaone story....this is my first fic...soo....pls give me your comments!!! ^_^ Next chap up!!! Extra long to satisfy those who complained of short chappies!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: GS is not mine.although I don't mind having the characters to myself..hehehehe.. Author's notes:  
  
Ok...this is my first fic...give me your best comments...I really don't know what the hell I am writing about!!!!! This just pop into my head...so whatever it is...I would really appreciate it if you guys review.k?  
  
LOVE  
  
Yaone POV:  
  
I looked around me.and noticed my life to be empty like the test-tube in front of me. It seems that I don't have a life of own. I am being lead by the neck although I don't want to admit it.  
  
No..I must not regret the promise I made to Kougaiji-sama.  
  
But every time we meet, whether it's because of fighting for the sutras or just by coincidence, I get lost gazing into those green orbs. I don't know the exact words to describe them but..they are just so beautiful to me *sighs*.  
  
Every night, I dream to be in his arms.he seemed so..soft and strong..and charming. If I were to fall, I can always rely on him to catch me. But I can't read that mind of his, too complex and like how Kougaiji-sama puts it, unpredictable.  
  
Oh how I wish I can just break the promise and run to him. I mean..where on earth can I get a guy like that? Maybe Kougaiji-sama is but I am sure he is not interested in me in that sort of way. I mean for a guy who is always stressed up looking for ways to save his mother.who would have the time to even notice his surroudings?  
  
I don't know what to do now.should I give in to my temptation..but on the other hand.my loyalty to Kougaiji-sama and my family of demons.Lirin etc is at stake here..what should I do?  
  
Okay.I know this sucks and I have no grudge against Kougaiji, k? Imean he is handsome and charismatic and all that...but hey..how should I start a fic then?  
  
Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.  
  
Be kind enough and review, k? 


	2. Back home

Disclaimer: GS is not mine.although I don't mind having the characters to myself..hehehehe..  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Sorry for the late updates!!! I have been very busy..and thank you to all who reviewed!!!!  
  
Thank you for your tremendous support!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Father.no.no...NO!!!! Please let me go!!! I don't want to go.don't make me...  
  
"Let me go..let me go...LET ME GO!!!", I screamed as I woke up with a start. I wiped the beads of sweat that dripped down my forehead. I don't know why these dreams have been haunting me for the past few days but its always the same nightmare.  
  
I dreamt of my father and me in the past, that time when he forced me to go the 100-eyed demon. I didn't want to..but after much pleadings and fights that had erupted because of it..I gave in. I didn't want my family to suffer because of me but..come to think of it, what is 1 life compared to 5 others in my family?  
  
Maybe these dreams are trying to indicate something..to tell me to go back and visit my family. Well as much as I want to, I can't bring myself to face them again. Not after all that had happened. I don't think they even know their daughter is alive. I know damn well not to, but there is a tug in my heart that tells me I should.  
  
Oh gods, it's way too early before dawn anyway to think clearly. Maybe, I'll talk to Kougaiji-sama tomorrow, and ask for his opinion.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Yaone-neechan, ne nii-chan, I'm hungry", wailed Lirin as I entered the dining hall. I must have looked pretty pale like yesterday's moon this moring because as soon as I took my place at the table, Kougaiji-sama asked me if I was sick today. I shook my head in response. I hardly touched my breakfast, just pushing my food here and there on my plate, all the while thinking of how I should approach this issue to Kougaiji-sama.  
  
"Ne Yaone-san, are you going to eat that?", asked the ever hungry Lirin.  
  
"What..oh.no, I don't think I am hungry right now. You can have my food if you want", I answered and Lirin happily obliged. This however earned a stare from Kougaiji-sama and Dokugaiji-san. At this, I took the opportunity to dismiss myelf from breakfast. As I walked past Kougaiji-sama, without turning his head, he told me to meet him in the throne room in 5 minutes to discuss something. I could only nod in acknowledgement.  
  
After that, I went straight to the throne room. While waiting for him to arrive, I was practicing how to tell him to allow me to go home for a while. But that was unnecessary as he was all the while there and listening to me. Oh how stupid I can be sometimes!!!  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" he said as he stepped out of a dark corner in the room.  
  
"Yes, I want to," I replied, trying to looked as determined as possible.  
  
"Fine.you look like you need a break anyway. How long will you take?" he asked again.  
  
"Maybe 3 months or so. I will definitely come back after that," I said.  
  
"You'd better. I don't want to lose a trusted surbodinate of mine," he whispered as he walked past me and out of the room. I sighed in relief and started to walk back to my room to pack my things. I left that afternoon, with my friends seeing me off as I take off with a Hiryu (that dragon that they used as transport). No words were exchanged at my departure, like we have an understanding for each other, except for Lirin who keeps on asking where I was going and why and etc.  
  
As I took my journey back home, I felt a sense of freedom. I could use this 'vacation' to ponder on my feeling too. Maybe a break is what I need after all.  
  
Father.mother...I'm coming home....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This whole chapter is on Yaone'e POV. I know that this chapter is a far cry from the first chapter but this a sort of introductory to the story and I have no sense of order (haha). Anyway, I'm going to include Sanzo-ikkou in the next chapters soo..stay tune!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.  
  
I would appreciate it if you would give me your comments on my fic. Thank you.  
  
Thank you my reviewers: 


	3. At the waterfall

Disclaimer: GS is not mine.although I don't mind having the characters to myself..hehehehe..  
  
Signs: "..." speaking  
  
'....' thinking  
  
{....} in the background.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo..I'm hungry.." Goku wailed for the 10th time that day.  
  
"I think we'll be reaching a town very soon, Goku...especially if you behave (I don't he ever said that in the anime)," Hakkai patiently told the ever hungry Goku.  
  
"Really!!!! Sugoi... I think I'm going to have siew mau, pork buns, char kuay teow..*and the list goes on and on and on..*  
  
Sanzo: -_-+++ Hakkai: ^_^UU Goyjo: ~_~xxx  
  
Suddenly, Goku suddenly stopped his blabbering and pointed to a spot in the forest we're were passing by.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo.do you hear what I hear?" Goku said.  
  
"What, you heard food calling you there???" Sanzo replied sarcastically.  
  
"No..no..like the sound of water..its soo beautiful," Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Since when did the baka-saru can get so emotional?" Gojyo asked amazed at Goku's sudden intellectual abilities.  
  
"Nani!!! You ero-kappa..how can criticize me when..oh yeah I forgot..who's the one whose so afraid of water?" Goku asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
Immediately, Goyjo turned 10 shades of red from embarrassment that no one can differentiate his hair from his face. 'To be embarrassed by an idiotic monkey whose brain is only filled with food is bad enough. What's more he knows my only weakness..damn...' Goyjo thought silently.  
  
"Who's afraid of water..I'll show you I am the best swimmer among you guys!!!" Goyjo said in anger, stuttering at each word.  
  
'This could prove interesting' Sanzo thought as he looked at Hakkai for his approval. He only smiled in response. While in the background, the daily exchanges of 'ero-kappa' and 'baka-saru' can be heard.  
  
"Urusai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanzo shouted as he took out his paper fan and hit Goku and Goyjo on the head. "Hakkai, follow the sound of the water," Sanzo commanded.  
  
"Hai," 'A nice refreshing bath and a new supply of water is what we all need now' Hakkai thought to himself as he drove to the waterfall area.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at some waterfall area....  
  
"Ano..I think you are tired too from the journey right?" Yaone asked the hiryu with her. The dragon nodded its head in reply like it understood her perfectly. It was getting dark anyway... might as well camp here too since there is a water supply.  
  
She started to look for firewood to cook some food as the hiryu is busy drinking the water. It seemed like freshwater to it and her. By the time she finished eating, the hiryu was fast asleep and dusk arrived. At this, she took out a mat from her traveling bag and it on the ground. With that, she laid down and watched to the beautiful sunset in the sky.  
  
'Since when did I not have the time to appreciate simple beauty like this? Maybe since the day I joined Kougaiji-sama. Forget about it girl, its time for you to relax. Anyway, the water looks very inviting,' Yaone thought as she looked at the majestic waterfall. 'Maybe a bath before bed won't harm after all.'  
  
With that, she took out a towel from the bag and went behind a bush and change. When she came out, she was only wrapped in a towel, with a tight knot in the valley of her chest.  
  
Making sure that nobody was within the area, she slowly entered the lake. She glided carefully through the waters until she was right beneath the falling waters. She was surprised to find a cave behind the waterfall.  
  
'Oh god..let there be no dragons or youkais or bears hiding in this cave,' Yaone prayed silently as she entered the mouth of the cave. Sitting on the edge, she carefully washed herself....  
  
Until she heard a loud splash that could only be done by a large size animal.....  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Can I ask my reviewers something..:  
  
Am I longwinded??? Am I too fast or too slow in my plot??  
  
Anyways...I hope that you'd enjoy my fic so far.  
  
Take some time to review, k?  
  
Thank you. 


	4. Dear Reviewers

Dear Reviewers, I have come to understand that a lot of people want to find a naked Yaone and Sanzo-ikkou finding each other..(no offense k)...so I'm letting you guys decide now. I have written 2 different continuing chapters so tell me what you guys want, k?  
  
I'll be posting the chapter on Tuesday so e-mail me your views asap...I'll follow the demand of it.  
  
Anyway, thank you for supporting this fic. You guys don't know how much it means to me.  
  
Thank you. 


	5. Meeting the tiger

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yaone was panic stricken the moment she heard that loud sound. Fear gripped her as she heard the continuous splashing sound of that 'animal' Luckily for her; it is oblivious of her presence there.  
  
Since she did not know what kind of a danger that thing can bring, she decided to wait till it finishes bathing and leaves her behind. Feeling a little cold now as she was scantily dressed, she moved into the cave a little and rests her tired back against the wall.  
  
The day's fatigue was taking a toll on her that she did not notice a stream of water seeping from the inside of the cave. Slowly, the water was growing in amount. By the time she did notice it, the water level was at her waist.  
  
She stood up and analyzes the situation.  
  
'If I were to escape now, I would have to confront that thing in front. But if don't leave, I'll be drowned here..oh god..why do you always pick on me...'  
  
  
  
In the heavens above....  
  
"Who are you looking at...I never pick on humans." Kanzeon replied 'innocently'.  
  
  
  
Back to the situation on earth......  
  
  
  
Yaone thought hard on what she's supposed to do now but she didn't have think too hard though...because at that same time, a huge rush of water came from the inside of the cave, hitting her front and throwing her back past the waterfall and to land right beside that thing.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yaone couldn't help but screamed as she gazed into the golden eyes of the animal beside her. I mean, if you were suddenly thrown by the current and open your eyes with a stranger beside you, would be shocked? Of course what.  
  
But with lightning speed, the creature beside muffled her screams with a paw over her mouth.  
  
"I won't harm you. Promise me you won't scream when I let my paw go," the animal said without moving his mouth. Yaone could only nod profusely in reply.  
  
"What..you can speak...you......" Yaone stuttered when she was let free by the so-called tiger.  
  
"Hello. Sorry to be so rude. I didn't know you were here all this while. My name is Tori. As you can see I am a tiger. A cursed one at that," the 'tiger' started.  
  
"Hi. My name is Yaone. What happened to you?" Yaone asked, unaware of the now loose knot of her towel.  
  
"I tell you what. Why don't we start introducing ourselves out of the water, over a nice hot campfire? I have already finished my bath. What do you say?" Tori suggested.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. You won't eat or attack me right?" Yaone asked again, still unsure of the stranger.  
  
"If so, I would have killed you now, right? Come on, ladies first," Tori reassured her again. Yaone giggled at the last comment and started to move to the edge of the water, with Tori right behind her.  
  
Now, in a third person's point of view, it would have been thought that a girl was emerging from the lake with a tiger at her back, ready to pounce on her any time. That was what the Sanzo-ikkou saw it as anyway as they approached the area.  
  
"Yeah!!! We're here already!!!!!..................NANI!!!!!" Goku yelled when he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
"What???!!!! Isn't that Yaone??? Look at that!" Goyjo said, unaware of the 'danger' but instead eyeing her loose knot and inadequate clothing that is her towel which stopped at mid-thigh, while trying not to nose-bleed as much as possible.  
  
Hakkai started to register the scene once again. Shocked and fear of losing a life overwhelmed him. 'Yaone...' he whispered to himself.  
  
"YAONE-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yowled as he jump from his place on the jeep. He began to run towards her. Upon reaching, he quickly grabbed her and jumped back, releasing his chi energy at Tori at the same time.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Gomen nasai for the delay. I was having some problems. I hope that you don't mind and the enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Thanks Rook and Lexicon for your advice. I thought about it and made some adjustments and followed your advice.  
  
To my other reviewers:  
  
blinkie  
  
ceres17  
  
Meia Cera a.k.a Gensui Meia  
  
Missing Link  
  
hakkai-no-megane   
  
Craz_Psycho   
  
Saiyuki Freak  
  
Raei Dagger  
  
Thank you for your comments and support so far. I appreciate it very much. I hope that you will anticipate my future chapters.  
  
Thank you. 


	6. The Fight

Yaone (still in Hakkai's arms), now aware of the danger Tori is in, scared her. She was so scared that she did not know what else to do but give a loud screeching scream the minute they touched down.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!! Hakkai-san stop right now!!!" Yaone begged Hakkai but it was a moment too late.  
  
The blast caused the water in the lake to rise, flooding the surrounding area as well, including Yaone's clothes. As the water soon calm down again, they all saw a floating tiger on the surface.  
  
"Hakkai-san, HOW COULD YOU!!!!!" Yaone scolded Hakkai. Saturated tears in her eyes overflowed, cascading down her face. She pushed Hakkai away roughly, only to find it would cause her towel to fall. Thus, leaving her with no choice, she held onto him more tightly, wetting his shoulders and pounding his chest at the same time.  
  
Hakkai, on the other hand, was rather shocked at Yaone's outburst. Never before had he seen the quiet and sensitive girl yell.  
  
'Congratulations Hakkai..you have won first prize for making Yaone sad!!!' his conscious was telling him. 'Very funny...' was his reply.  
  
He was feeling very down actually. Of the many times he saved her life, it was cut even with the number of time he hurt her. Come to think of it, why then save her at all? He was trying to help after all. How was he to know that her reactions were differently now? Usually, he was rewarded with a sweet smile and a gentle thank you, just like Kana.  
  
'Yes, maybe that was why I always rescue her time and again..because I couldn't save Kana..twice. I should get over her..and then I don't have to feel guilty not saving Yaone. Yes, that is what I will do,' Hakkai resolved to himself.  
  
With that, he looked down at Yaone, gawped at her purplish hair for awhile. Then, although with hurt and guilt evident in his eyes, he shoved her away from him. He turned to return to the jeep, only to meet with three very shocked people. Sanzo was the first to recover.  
  
"Ano, are you okay Hakkai?" Sanzo asked Hakkai the moment he stepped into the driver's sit.  
  
"Yes, very much thank you. Why don't we leave now for the next town? It's not far from here," Hakkai returned, giving his trademark smile.  
  
"Huh!!! We won't be swimming here???!!!" Goku wailed as he moved to his sit behind Hakkai.  
  
"No you baka. Can't you see someone here is upset? Can't you keep quiet?" Goyjo shot at Goku. Turning back to Hakkai, "Oi, Hakkai, what happened there?"  
  
TWACK!! TWACK!!  
  
"Why don't you both just SHUT UP?!" Sanzo's turn to scream at them as Hakkai reversed the jeep, leaving a barely naked Yaone sprawling on the ground, weeping like there's no tomorrow. On instinct, he wanted to help but remembering his promise to himself to continue living, he turned his head away until.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you there. The one with the monocle. Stop," an unknown voice to them suddenly invaded the atmosphere. Turning, they realized it could be no other than the wriggling tiger (he is drying himself). At this point, no one uttered a single word...then loud laughter filled the air.  
  
"Ahahaahhahhhahaahahh..oi you guys see that. It's a talking tiger!!!!!!!" Goyjo said as he laughed hysterically.  
  
"Ya.maybe we should sent it to the zoo or something!!!" Goku continued.  
  
"I have heard of talking monkeys and water monsters but not a talking tiger!!!" Sanzo managed to say in between his smirking. Then the laughter stopped..followed by silence....then a death glare match : two vs. one.  
  
"Maa maa...we have a situation here," Hakkai tried to coax them.  
  
"To.Tori??!! TORI!!!" Yaone suddenly cried, silencing them.  
  
"Ano, Yaone-san, you know it?" Goku quizzed, confused at the situation now.  
  
"It's not an IT. It's a HIM. I am a man okay?" Tori retorted.  
  
"Tori-chan, are you okay? I thought you died? You scared me to death back there," Yaone started, ignoring the stares from the quadruple. Somehow, Hakkai was inconspicuously feeling envious of the exchange. Usually it would be him in that position, not some wandering tiger.  
  
"How can I die before my mission? Oh yes, I'll tell you about it later. Now if you don't mind, I have a score to settle with that monocle guy," said Tori, cocking his head towards Hakkai.  
  
"I do have a name you know. It's Hakkai," Hakkai said as he stepped out the jeep. Author's notes:  
  
I am having personal problems right now so I won't be updating for some time. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. I will try my best to update quickly.  
  
Thank you. 


	7. The Rescue

"Ano, Hakkai, what so you're doing?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Of course he's going to fight, YOU BAKA!!! He has pride too you know," Goyjo answered back.  
  
"URUSEI!!!!!!" Sanzo turned to yell. "And watch without opening any of your mouths!"  
  
  
  
Tori and Hakkai then stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight. They stood there staring at each other, waiting for who would make the first move. None of them moved for a minute....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And for the next few minutes.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Till it felt like hours....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By this time, Yaone, who clutching onto her wet towel, felt very cold. Who would not be when exposed to night air for a long time? Anyway, she was too chilled that she blurred out without ever seeing the fight. The only thing she saw before her eyes close was two sunny eyes....  
  
  
  
"Yaone-chan!!!!" Hakkai cried as he ran towards her, but was beaten to by Tori.  
  
Tori gently wrapped himself around her, using his body heat to prevent her from dying of pneumonia.  
  
Well, if you never seen a Hakkai with veins popping out of his head, you'll see one now.  
  
Hakkai facial expressions changed dramatically, from one of seriousness to one of jealousy, readying to kill. Infuriated and red with fury, he walked up to Tori and shoved him one side. Now, his face was still red as he stared down at Yaone but it was from embarrassment. He pulled her towel as well!!!!! (haha I'm sooo bad :p, finally it dropped)  
  
Sensing light footsteps behind him, he instantly made his way to Yaone and knelt down on her (imagine both her legs to be between his legs, with him at her thighs). In that position, none of his friends can view Yaone from behind him. He managed to get that towel to cover whatever dignity of hers left. At least now, he was ready to face a very puzzled Sanzo and company and a very exasperated Tori.  
  
"What in the heavens are you doing to my Yaone" bellowed Tori as rustling of leaves can be heard in the background.  
  
"You mean hell?" Goyjo corrected him.  
  
"Shut up, who asked you?" Tori cut him off.  
  
Without standing up, Hakkai turned to face Tori.  
  
"What so you mean YOUR Yaone? I didn't see YOUR name on her?" challenged a very angry Hakkai.  
  
"Finders keepers losers weepers. I found her here first. And you know what........ I even bathed with her,"  
  
"You dare..." Hakkai growled..very deep.  
  
"I already did .. IT"  
  
"You perverted creep!!!!!" and without further ado, Hakkai stood up and beat the hell out of the tiger. Tori didn't even have the chance to retaliate, and so neither of the rest would.  
  
"Wow.... I have never seen Hakkai so mad before. It's amazing. He's really very powerful!!!!! Sugoi....Ganbatte Hakkai!!!!!" Goku encouraged him.  
  
"What are you so happy about? Go stop the fight before he kills that..that Tori or something" Sanzo ordered Goku.  
  
"Oi, since when are you soooo concern? Anyway, leave him alone. At least he knows his limits, unlike someone I know," Goyjo stated.  
  
"What are you driving at?" Goku said as he held out a fist towards Goyjo.  
  
"I meant..YOU" Goyjo started poking Goku's chest.  
  
Before another fight begins....TWACK!!! TWACK!!!!......  
  
"By the way, are you thinking what I'm thinking Sanzo? Goyjo asked, rubbing his head at the same time.  
  
"Yes and NO" was his reply.  
  
"What does he mean? What does he mean?" Goku started to chant.  
  
"Just shut up you stupid monkey," Sanzo responded, annoyed at the situation now. 'By the looks of it, we won't get to town with tonight. Damn, no bed again for three straight nights. And its all because of ....Yaone...' Sanzo thought to himself as he let his eyes lingered on Yaone's sleeping form.  
  
"Hey hey, is that lust I see in a monk? Well well, what more can you expect from a corrupted monk? Ahaha..finally getting your priorities right I see. You know what, that way, we can always hang out together then, like in every town?" Goyjo suggested as he put his arms around Sanzo's shoulders.  
  
"Dream on, you ass. I would never be like you," Sanzo retorted, pushing away his 'filthy' arms.  
  
By then, Hakkai had already finished his 'business' and decided to join the group.  
  
"Ano, Hakkai, where's the tiger now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't be disturbing us for a while now."  
  
"What exactly did you do to him?" Goyjo asked again, very curious as to what he did.  
  
"We'll camp here tonight" Sanzo interrupted them.  
  
"Hai!!!!" and so a tent and campfire was built to last them through the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
The bright ray of sunlight peeped through the opening of the tent. Amethyst eyes flickered, adjusting to the new surroundings. Yaone was surprise to find herself wrapped in a warm blanket, sleeping in a tent.  
  
'I didn't remember that I built a tent last night. Wait a minute...what's this..'she felt a warm hand over her. She turned to realize that the owner is.....  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH.......!!!!!!"  
  
"What.what happened? What happened? What happened?" Goyjo started panicking as everyone woke up with a start.  
  
"What.breakfast already??? Harahetta.." Goku managed to say as he began to doze off again, plopping back onto his side of the area with now both his hands on Yaone.  
  
"Are you okay Yaone-chan??" Hakkai, who was beside her asked, concerned if something is wrong.  
  
"NOO!!! I'm not okay!!!!! What would you do if you wake one morning with two men on either side of you, especially if one of them has his hands on you?????" Yaone started screaming as she got up. Then it dawned on her something else, she was stark nude. To make things worse,this blanket was shared by her, Hakkai and Goku.  
  
"What did you do to me last night?" Yaone hoarsely whisper in between her sniffles.  
  
"Nothing you baka. Why would anyone want to do anything to you?" Sanzo said, irrintated. "We saved your life so be grateful okay"  
  
"You see Yaone-san, your clothes and towel were wet so we wouldn't want you to get cold. Anyway, we were on the either side of the tent when last night you started to shiver vigorously, and you rejected every attempt to put more blankets..then Goyjo volunteered to make you warm himself..ahh never mind about that. So I decided to share body heat and Goku wanted to help too..so that was what happened," Hakkai explained in one breath.  
  
"Sou ka..so I only have myself to blame then. Sorry to trouble you. Anyway didn't you see my hiryu nearby?" Yaone asked in a quiet tone, embarrassed that she doubt Hakkai.  
  
"You mean the dragon with two bags on it? I let it go..thought it was that Tori's" Sanzo answered back, in a do-you-think-I-care tone.  
  
"Why would a tiger ride on a dragon?" Goyjo asked with question marks all over his head. Almost instantly he was rewarded with a flying paper fan courtesy of Sanzo.  
  
"Nani, all my things are in there!!!!!!" Yaone screamed again, waking up Goku as well, this time for good.  
  
"Here's the set that was wet last night. I think you can wear it now" Hakkai offered her.  
  
"Thanks. Ano...."  
  
"Oh ok.  
  
With that all of them went out of the tent to give Yaone some privacy to change. (Actually in the case of Goyjo, Hakkai and Sanzo had to drag him out with each of them to one arm.)  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hope you enjoy and drop a review, k?  
  
Sorry for any typographical, spelling and grammatical errors. 


	8. The Search

Standard Disclaimers apply...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Sorry for the late update!!!!!!!!! Told you I am busy with y studies...and Rook can you tell me how to access to the Yaone-lirin webring...I can't post my messages...THANKS A LOT!!!!!  
  
I hope the readers can take some to leave your comments. It is greatly appreciated..  
Yaone emerged from the mouth of the tent soon after, only to face a VERY embarrassing scene. All four of them had taken off their clothes and were having a splashing good time in the lake!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ano, will you guys take long??" Yaone asked.  
  
"Why?? Are you in a hurry?" Sanzo shot back.  
  
"Actually yes I am..."  
  
"Well we had to stay here because of you....so wait a while more for us, ok?" Goyjo reasoned.  
  
" The next town is very nearby, right? Then I think I will go first, I am really running late now so...Thank you for your care," Yaone quickly muttered the last part under her breath and left the scene.  
  
"Cho...cho matte Yaone-san..." Hakkai managed to shout and started to head for his clothes.  
  
"You will never be able to catch her in time at the rate you are changing" Goyjo lazily commented on Hakkai's fumbling with his clothes.  
  
"But you can use the jeep to help you, right?" Goku chirped in.  
  
"NO! If so, we will go now. Goku, Goyjo bring down the tent...NOW!!!" Sanzo commanded.  
  
To be having a foul-mood monk early in the morning is not what Goku and Goyjo would want and thus they hurriedly got the job done and on their way to town.  
A bustling town awaited them. Where they entered from seems to be the market place of the town. They decided to walk from there onwards.  
  
"Wow, look at all the food!!!!! Sanzo can I have this and that and that?? No, no, WHY DON'T YOU BUY ALL THEM FOR ME??!!" Goku chanted and was rewarded Sanzo's paper fan.  
  
"We need to find a place to stay first and then food, right Hakkai," Sanzo glanced at Hakkai noticing he had been looking solemn since this morning.  
  
"Ha.hai Sanzo" Hakkai smiled in acknowledgement. But that was not his priority now..where are you Yaone-san?? I know its my fault and I have this feeling you not okay right now..  
  
In a forest far from town....  
  
"Ano Tori-san, are you sure the town's this way? Hakkai and the others said the town was very near just now..and we have walked for almost half a day now...my legs are failing me..." Yaone wailed, but relieve as well. 'I think I'm lucky to have found him again, if not I would lost my way. But why is it that I like I am being force to follow him, this magic bounding me to him..' Yaone thought.  
  
"We are reaching the place already....it's only a short distance from here..come on now" Tori interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Soon, they arrived at a clearing. Most the parts were charred for don't know what reasons and no grass grew there. But what shocked Yaone the most was the large palace in front of her that had an eerie aura emitting from it.  
  
"Are sure this is the town, Tori-chan?" Yaone asked, unsure if so.  
  
"Yes, yes..follow me." Tori encouraged.  
  
As soon as the heavy gates shut behind her, laughter cackled through the whole palace. Grey mist whirled in front of her. It was so thick that she had to cough. Slowly a figure emerged out of the clouds of smoke.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, Yaone-san." The man was wearing a simple suit, overhung with a dark blue cloak.  
  
"W..wh.who are you?" then it dawned on Yaone that she was trapped in there with that strange man.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? Why, it's Tori of course." And he wore a heart- melting smile on his face. The problem was that it did not melt Yaone's heart, her heart failed her! And she fainted...  
  
Back to our heroes.....  
  
Goyjo and Hakkai wearily entered the inn.  
  
"So did you managed to find her?" Goku asked concerned that Yaone-san is gone just like that.  
  
"No, even though we split up and asked nearly all the townspeople, no had seen a 38-24-36 purple haired lady around here," Goyjo blurted out, receiving a glare from Hakkai.  
  
"Okay, okay I did not include the statistic part. Happy now?" Goyjo corrected himself.  
  
"Anyway how do you know that is her statistics?" Sanzo wondered out aloud.  
  
"Being with women is my forte. If I can even guess hers correctly, don't call me Goyjo," he boasted proudly.  
  
"Fine, it's a deal. If you're wrong, I name you baka, you can't smoke and hang out with women for a month. But if you're right..." Sanzo thought for a moment.  
  
"Then you can't use the paper fan on me, cannot smoke and have to pay for all my expenses for one month, deal?" Goyjo finished for him.  
  
"Okay, it's settled then. Hakkai and Goku are our witnesses, right?"  
  
"What is going on??!! Ano Hakkai, what are statistics?" Goku was confused at the previous conversation.  
  
"Never mind that Goku. Why don't you go up and sleep first, it's very late already," Hakkai advised him.  
  
"Okay then, oyasumi nasai everyone!!!" Goku genkily went up to his room and rest.  
  
"What is it that you have to say that you wanted Goku to leave?" Gojyo noticing the frowns on Hakkai's forehead.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thought he was already very tired and should rest now," at this Hakkai smiled wearily. "Ceh..."  
  
"Actually." Hakkai resumed, attracting the attention of his comrades again, "while I was asking around just now, I heard a rumour of a sorcerer living not far from here. He loves to kidnap women, especially innocent-looking ones, for unknown reasons. He usually preys on lonely girls and they never usually return after that. Also, his magic is mostly related to shape- shifting,"  
  
"No wonder there were soooo few girls on the street just now.." Goyjo commented resting his folded hands at the back of his head.  
  
"That's not what he meant you idiot," Sanzo took out his paper fan and wacked Goyjo's head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..so you think this sorcerer took Yaone, is it?" Goyjo asked, seeking reassurance from Hakkai.  
  
"It's a big possibility. She's not here and she fits every description that the sorcerer preys on" Hakkai muttered, not wanting to believe it's true.  
  
"Then where does this sorcerer stays?" Sanzo questioned.  
  
"15 miles north-east from this town" Hakkai replied.  
  
"Then we shall pay a little visit to this sorcerer tomorrow, right?" Goyjo asked to conclude the session. The other 2 nodded in agreement. 


End file.
